Loren baby boy
by Shelb54
Summary: this is a story like the story my little man but yet different at the same time anyway im bad at summaries and I don't own Hollywood heights nor the story plot line
1. Chapter 1

**hey guy Im trying to update everyday but that's hard when you don't have a lot of ideas so I am ganna write a one shot let me know if you like it and if so I might make it a story.**

* * *

_**in this story Loren has a kid I felt inspired by My little Man so I want to write something similar. Loren is 21 and Eddie is 23 Loren has a son named Anthony and Anthony is 5 Loren had him when she was 16 and Cameron is the dad and gets Anthony one weekend a month just like in My Little man he calls Eddie dad and yell at Loren when she calls Cameron his dad. Sorry if im using your story but it ganna be really different Anthony wont get hurt like the boy did in my little man and actually wants to be in his life but Anthony wants nothing to do with him and neither does Loren. Cameron blames it all on Eddie and that stupid contest Loren had entered when she was 18. Loren broke things off with Cameron and got full cusudy of Anthony because Cameron didn't support Loren's dream.**_

* * *

_im about to wake Anthony up its his weekend with his dad and he is ganna be mad at me for making him go Cameron actually wants to be in his life I can see the hurt in his eyes every time Anthony calls Eddie dad right in front of his face. _

_As I walk into Anthony's room I notice he's not there so I check the bathroom and not there and I start flipping out because I have no clue were my baby is so I though tv or playroom but not there and I was about to literally call the cops cause my baby was no were to be found so I walked to my room to get my cell phone when there he is snuggled up to Eddie with Eddie's arm protectively around him. I let out a sigh of relief and whispered there he is how could I not have noticed him when I woke up _

_Anthony started to stir as his eyes flickered open wile I was still lost in though _

_all it took was for him to say_

_Anthony: Mommy...?_

_: yeah baby_

_Anthony: why we up earwy_

_:cause daddy coming today_

_Anthony(says yelling):Cameron not Daddy daddy is right her _

_Anthony snuggled closer to Eddie as Eddie woke up_

_Eddie: what's going on_

_Anthony: Mommy says I have to go with Cameron today and called him Daddy_

_:well he is you dad but Im still getting use to him calling you dad instead of Cameron_

_Eddie: its okay and besides I am happy that he fights with you every time you say Cameron his dad_

_Anthony: I don't want to go cant you reschedule it or me just not go at all? _

_: weather you like it or not Anthony he want a relationship with you and I can stop him if you don't want to spend the night you don't have to but you do have to at least go to lunch or something _

_Anthony: but why...I don't like him he isn't my dad and never will be _

_Anthony took off running with tears in his eyes and I some in mine_

_Eddie: Anthony come back here (he said in a sympathetic way)_

_Anthony came back with tears just a flowing. Eddie open his arms and Anthony just jumped right into them. I was about to get up when Eddie pulled me in two. I hadn't noticed that tears were flowing from his and my eyes also._

_: Anthony I know you don't want to go but can you get ready cause he will be here in a min but I will talk to him and see if he can just do lunch today_

_Anthony(said between sobs): okay mommy _

_: thank you _

_Anthony got up wiped away the tears and went to get dressed wile I went to get his book bag together incase Cameron said that he really needed to spend the night with his little boy_


	2. Chapter 2

Loren and Eddie were in the kitchen making breakfast for Anthony when the door bell rang all Loren could think was why does he have to come cant he just leave us alone

_at the door there was a package and it was from cam he said he knows that Anthony don't want him and neither did Loren so I am giving all the things that I have left of you guys back I hope you have a good life tell Anthony I love him and always will and if he ever wants me in his life im a phone call away but I don't think that will happen so have a nice life I really tried I hope you know that. Loren I really do love you and if there ever were a chance give me a call Ill take you and Anthony back and never let you go but I know you love Eddie and so does Anthony so I have to accept that and I signed the papers so you have complete ownership of Anthony and Eddie adopts him that's okay with me again I love you guys and im moving to new York for school bye Lo bye Anthony and Eddie take care of them._

_: I cant believe this..._

_Eddie: babe...? _

_: Cameron left_

_Eddie: so he's not coming to get Anthony _

_: he's not coming back at all unless Anthony or I want him back in our lives and he said for you to take care of us_

_all of a sudden Anthony came from his room crying me being a protective mother I literally jumped over the couch to get to him_

_:Anthony what's wrong honey_

_Anthony: I heard you tawking about daddy_

_:honey you can call him if you want him in your life ok _

_Anthony: but I don't but I do Mommy I don't want him to disappear _

_: he is just a phone call away and you have Eddie_

_Eddie: yeah you have me and ill take care of you _

_Anthony: but I want my daddy Eddie_

_: Anthony..._

_Anthony: no mommy I want daddy_

_Anthony ran off and Eddie had tears in his eyes_

_: Eddie..._

_Eddie: no Loren its okay he's just upset I just never thought I would hear him call me Eddie again I was so used to daddy and I liked the thought of me being his dad _

_: he is upset cause he is afraid he will never see him again verses spending a weekend with him._

_Eddie: I know just cant help but notice that he called him dad and not me_

_Anthony came back and just hugged Eddie_

_Anthony: Im sorry daddy I just I thouwt he is gone forever and I wont have a daddy but then I rewized that I have a daddy_

_and that brought a huge smile to both mine and Eddie's faces_

* * *

**_I don't own Hollywood heights nor the story plot line _**

**_please tell me if want this story to continue and if not Ill stop and start another I will update my other story tonight so hoped you liked this story if not ill stop_**


	3. Chapter 3

I know that it's been a while since I last updated my stories but I got a sudden burst of inspiration and some help from my best friend anyway I will update my mother story later and might be posting a new one so now for the disclaimer I do not own the Hollywood heights character's nor the plot line Recently on Lorena baby boy

* * *

:eddie

Eddie:no Loren it's okay he's just upset I just never thought I would hear him call me Eddie again I was so to daddy and I liked the thought of being his daddy

:he's just upset cause he's afraid that he will never see him again verses spending a weekend with him

Eddie:I know I just can't help but notice that he called him dad and not me

Anthony came back and just hugged Eddie

Anthony: I'm sorry daddy I just thouwt he is gone forever and I won't have a daddy but then I rewised that I have a daddy And that brought huge smiles to both Loren and eddies faces

* * *

Now on Lorena baby boy

: Anthony you know that you can call home and talk to him just to know he's there you don't have to see him in person and be a phone call like when he said hi youu say I just wanted to make sure that you were still there for me

Anthony: it's okay Mommy I don't want him around I have you and daddy

Eddie: you will always have us okay we aren't going anywhere

: how about we have a fun day as a family since you are forever with me unless you want to make a certain call first?

Eddie gave me a Querationing look that said are you sure you want him to make that call and I gave him the look that said if that's what he wants than yes

Anthony: it's okay Mommy I'm okay with him gone now

Eddie: so bud what do you want to do today since you get to spend the whole day with us Anthony: can we stay in and watch a movie

: sure baby what do you want to watch Anthony: how about transformers (I don't know what you're of movies little boys watch so I took a guess)

: sure anything for my baby

We sat down and watched the movie I didn't understand half of it but I wasn't paying attention because eddies slowly krept up my leg I had to bite my lip to suppress the moan that was about to excap my mouth so I New I had to do something and I whispered In eddies eat

: you need to stop or I won't get Mel to babysit Anthony tomorrow so we can have the day to ourselves l like we had planned unless you want some fun tonight and we can spend some time with Anthony tomorrow.

Eddie:I like having some fun tonight and we can hang with Anthony tomorrow.

: okay then you need to stop

Anthony: mommy daddy be quiwet

Eddie: uh oh we been caught

Then the movie ended and Anthony was getting tired so he got up from his spot on the ground and snuggled in between me and Eddie on the couch so our position was Eddie sitting upright and me with my legs on his and my head on a pillow and Anthony was half up and half down in between me and Eddie with his feet on top of my leg that were across eddies lap. Then Anthony climed on my chest and Eddie lasted down beside me

Anthony: I love you mommy and daddy

Me and Eddie both say it unison: we love you to

Then we all fell asleep on the coutch I was awoken by a loud bang and I looked around and I couldn't see Eddie or Anthony so I jump up from my position on the couch and started to look throughout the pent house I went to the play room first and they weren't there I went o check my room Anthony's and the bathroom the guest room an there were no were to be found I checked the music room and still no luck then I checked th kitchen I was literally holding my breath an there they were cleaning up a judge mess I'm assuming Eddie was trying to cook and then opens the pots and pans cabinet an it was an avalanche I see Anthony there

Anthony: ohhh mommy ganna's get youuuuu

Eddie: what mommy don't know won't hurt her no make sure she didn't wake upright

Anthony then turned around to go check if i was still asleep and he looked terrified and started to poke Eddie and accidentally poked him in the head and Eddie dropped all the pans again

Eddie then turned around to say something but froze and said: hey Loren

: yeah hi nice job Sherlock you scratched the pans

Eddie: very funny

Anthony: I tried to worn you daddy but u just dropped the pans and now your in trouble hahaha

Eddie:i wouldn't have drop them if you hadn't poked me in the head( Eddie said wile laughing along with Anthony wile I just rolled my eyes) but I'm no in that much trouble am I mama ( he said trying to kiss me but couldn't give in)

:nope Anthony do you think we should put daddy in timeout for 2 mins

Anthony: that's harsh mommy how bout 1 min

: okay go on daddy 1 min time out chair

Eddie: fine but that means you can clean up that mess

: okay you don't have to go to timeout but you do have to clean up the mess

Anthony: mommy I'm hungry

: okay lets order a pizza or pastrami sandwiches

Anthony: pastrwmi pleawse

Eddie: okay well get pastrami sandwiches Both me and Anthony scream:yes Eddie: defiantly Loren's (Eddie mumbled)


	4. Chapter 4

Hey guys I'm updating sooner still got a million ideas running through my head so let me know what you think I will update my other story soon and will be putting up a new story soon and now for the disclaimer I do not own the characters of Hollywood Heights nor the plot line.

* * *

Recently on Hollywood Heights

Anthony: mommy I'm hungry

: okay we'll order pizza or pastrami sandwiches

Anthony: pastrowmi pwease

Eddie: okay well get pastrami sandwiches

Both me and Anthony say: yes

Eddie(mumbled):defiantly lorens

* * *

Time skip (a month later)

Anthony: daddy get up get up get up

Anthony said wile jumping on Eddie to get him up and I just giggle especially when Eddie said

Eddie: five more minutes mommy

Anthony: no now and I not mommy mommy still sweeping

Eddie: okay come on just a few more minutes

Anthony mumbled: fine

Then he squeezed in between me and Eddie but as soon as Eddie started to go back to sleep he started to poke Eddie on the forehead but slipped and poked him in the eye and Eddie kinda flipped

Eddie: Anthony! Why couldn't you just go back to sleep it's 5:30 in the morning

Anthony got tearing eyed and got up and ran out of the room and Eddie was about to go after him but I stopped him and got up and walked to his room. I knocked on the door

Anthony: go away I don't want to talk to you anymore

: Anthony it's me sweety

Anthony: sorry mommy I thought you were Eddie

: Anthony...

Anthony: why should I call him daddy if he don't act like my daddy

:Anthony he was just upset you hurt his eye

Anthony: well he hurt my felwings

: Anthony no matter if we yell every once in a wile we love you and always will that's never ganna change

Eddie then walks around the corner and it looks like he heard everything by the tear stains on his face

Eddie: hey Anthony I'm really sorry I never ment to yell at you I just got hurt and I'm sorry for hurting your feelings

Anthony just walks back into his room and shut the door I turned to Eddie who had more tears in his eyes I went and hugged him and he started to mumbled in my hair

Eddie: why couldn't I have just gotten up and then he wouldn't have poked me in the eye and me having yelled at him and what's with him and poking?

: I wish I knew Eddie but you know he's been changing and is more sensitive to what we say since camren left our lives

Eddie: I just wish he saw me as his dad cause what he said really broke my heart

Flashback:

I got up out of bed right after her to go apologize to Anthony when I heard him say

Anthony: sorry mommy I thought you were Eddie

And that broke my heart but what broke it even more was when he had said

Anthony: why should I call him daddy if he don't act like a daddy

End of flashback-

:Eddie you know he was just upset you know tomorrow it could be me and he say that he hates me and wishes I wasn't his mommy

Eddie: yeah but you know for a fact your his mom were I'm just filling someone's spot and maybe he doesn't want me to be his dad maybe he wants camren back you saw how easy he hated him who knows how much it will take for him to hate me

:until u get the idea out of your head that Anthony hates u I don't know if I can stay here

Eddie: Loren...

: no! Eddie I need time to think I'm gamma ask Anthony if he wants to come with me to stay with my mom for a few days

Eddie: no Loren don't leave don't go I need u

:I'm not breaking up with you but I think I need time just me and Anthony to think about things.

* * *

What will happen do u think Anthony will go? Or will Eddie stop Loren from leaving with a extremely important question?give me some input and ideas about what to do next.


End file.
